El Asesinato
by Ela Dakashi
Summary: Una joven aislada en una mansión, no tiene derecho a andar sin amor. H/Dr. One Shot Reviews


Ella estaba sentada una vez mas en ese sillon de cuero que tantas noches la había acompañado. Pero en esta oportunidad no estaba sola, se encontraba con ella una inmensa soledad, del color del fuego, del color de ella. Y es que de nada le sirvia comprar por sus propios medios tan hermosa mansón, de nada le servia cumplir su sueño de leer un libro al lado de su propia chimenea. Porque, para qué historias si no hay con quién compartirlas.

Se sentia miserable, justo habia acabdo de vender todas las copias de la primera edicion de su primer libro, y todos pensaban que debía estar en la cima del orgullo, en la cuspide del exito. Pero allí se encontraba, un viernes como los de la mayoría de su vida, sentada con un vaso de whiskey de fuego escuchando el crepitar de la madera y la armonía de las llamas. Se sentía desgarrada. Sola.

Sí, había tenido amigos, pero ella misma se encargó de alejarlos, aunque pareciese increíble, ella había logrado lo imposible, había separado al trio de oro por sus propias manos. Y es que no era fácil sacarle el cuerpo a años de caserias para encontrarla, por parte de sus dos mejores amigos. Nunca tenía un esquema de escape, solo pensaba fervientemente en que no queria que ellos vieran aquello en lo que se había convertido. Huía, a cualquier lugar del mundo, solo bastaba con desaparecerse. Era curioso, a pesar de que saliera en periódicos muggles y mágicos, diera entrevista diariamente y fuera reconocida a nivel mundial, ellos nunca habían logrado atraparla. _Atraparla._ Como si ella fuera una presa, la mas deliciosa de todas. No es que le quisieran hacer daño. Mas bien, _exigian_, una buena explicación.

No debió haber sido fácil para ellos que ella desapareciera el día que contraía nupcias con el pelirrojo. Ella _nunca_ se presento en el altar, _nunca_ dió una explicación, _nunca_ dio lacara, _nunca_ nadie la entendió, pero siempre el mundo la juzgo. Nadie tenia que enterarse, ella no queria que nadie se enterara, pero le gustaba gritarse en su interior que esa había sido la mejor elección, asi no se sentía tan _culpable._ Tan miserable con el pobre hombre que había dejado atras, envuelto en sus propias lagrimas, en su propio dolor, en el orgullo heriido, porque ni en el mundo magico ni muggle era fácil que te dejaran plantado en el altar.

Algunas veces se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si ella no hubiese escapado. Si la mentira que encerraba su vida seguiría en pie. Tal vez no hubiese sido feliz, pero estaba segura de que estaria tranquila en manos de un hombre que la amaba sin miramientos, sin contraindicaciones, hasta que la muerte los separara, sin exigencias ni respuestas sobre mentiras mal dichas. Y es que no entendía como su mejor amigo y exprometido no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada, o no hubiese_ querido_ dar cuenta de nada.

No era normal que ella llegara todos los sabados en la madrugada, bañase su cuerpo, cambiase su ropa que hedia a licor, tabaco y perfune masculino, se pusiese su pijama de flores, y se acostara a su lado. Extrañamente él siempre la recibia con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Él siempre la abrazaba cada madrugada de sabado que ella llegaba, cada noche de la semana que ella demoraba. Humanamente no comprendía como una persona tan noble como Ronald Weasley soportó su comportamiento durante tanto tiempo.

No había necesidad de explicar nada, los dos lo sabían todo, pero no era requisito hablar. Él simplemente la seguia amando, y noche tras noche, trataba de borrar de sus labios, el veneno que le daban en otros lados. El pálido muchacho se convencia todos los dias, que con todo su amor lograría borrar lentamente del corazón de la castaña, los besos de otra cama. En ocasiones ella hubiese preferido que su casi marido, llegase a su mansión, golpeara con rabia en a puerta y, después de entar sin ser invitado la golpeara. No es que fuese masoquista ni mucho moes, pero no habia nada peor para ella que sentir que el la perdonaba día tras día, en su conversacion muda al ir a la cama, en las miradas de arrepentimiento de ella y las incondicionales de él. En la otra cama todo era muy distinto, no había necesidad de preámbulos, de rutinas, cada día era igual de apasionante al anterior, pero singularmente diferente en el método. Nunca Hermione Jane Granger se sintó en paz con Draco Malfoy, pero tenia que admitir, que nunca se había cansado de su forma de amar.

Y es que no podia describir el daño que ocasionaron los encuentros nocturonos en el alma de una chica tan joven como ella. Mal o bien, solo un novio se le conocia, habia estado soltera durante años, tenia una vida intachable, y un futuro exitoso, pero nadie imaginaba lo que había hecho cada noche durante unos cuantos años de su vida. Eso fue hace mucho. Mientras seguía degustando el sabor de la madera en su licor, logro darse cuenta que había tomado el peor de los caminos, la soledad. No fue capaz de engañar durante mas tiempo a Ron, el tenía derecho de encontrar una mejor mujer para su vida, una que si lo amara, que lo respetara, y a la que nunca tuviese que perdonar cada noche, una que no tuviese un error para ser perdonado. Tampoco fue capaz de estar con Malfoy, se asusto al entender que el mundo magico se le vendria encima si se confirmaban los rumores que se murmuraban sobre su relación clandestina. Había decidido, que ya que tras de su lecho solo quedaba mal, lo mas justo es que nadie sufriese por el mas, ni ahora ni nunca.

No podía negar que todas las mañanas al despertarse añoraba los dulces besos de Ron en sus hombros, la calidad con la que la despertaba, lo hermoso en como la amaba, su incondicional respeto... su incondicional amor. Pero al llegar la noche, al decidir dormir, al enfrentarse de nuevo a los fantasmas de su pasado, no podía negar que sentí el olor de la serpiente como si estuviese en esos mismos instantes. Ella no sabía, estaba segura de que no había cambiado su perfume. El que ella le regaló, no porque se creyera tan clarividente como para saberlo, sino porque las revistas de chismes lo decían, y corazón de bruja nunca miente.

Si hubiese un tónico perfecto que no solo retrocediese el tiempo, si no que lograra condensar los hombres que mas habia amado en suvida en uno, sería un sueño, y la vida no seria la vida, y nada de lo que se conociese en el mundo seria como es ahora, porque la vida simplemente fue diseñada para sufrirla, no para vivirla. Nada es perfecto.

En ocasiones se acusaba ella mismapor ser tan inmadura, puede que no le quisiese hablar a Ronald, que hubiese cortado todo contacto con Malfoy al punto de ponerle una orden de causiñon ante el ministerio de magia para que no se le acercase, pero en ocasiones le dolia mucho saber que había alejado a su familia. Mamá y papá seguian estando juntos, envejeciendo en una cabaña hermosa en Escocia; mantenidos por ella,con una exitosa empresa de aparatos odontológicos, pero sin saber nada de su hija, a parte de que pagaba todas las cuentas de manera instantane sin que siquiera ellos pudieran ver las cobranzas y de algunas postales en fechas especiales con un desolador_ los quiero_. Ella estaba segura de que si les hablaba, inmediatamente su otra familia se enteraría, la mágica.

Los Weasley eran también una perte dolorosa de su vida, si bien sabia que habían estado muy dolidos tras la no-boda, le enviaban cientos de cartas, frecuentemente, tal vez demasiado, y en todas y cada una de ellas le pedian que regresara, que todo habia pasado y que querian saber de ella de nuevo. Extrañaba a Molly, aunque le seguian llegando sus sweteres de lana cada navidad, anhelaba volver a comer de su estofado. Todas las veces que se habia sentido minimamente atraida por algún hombre que no fueran los anteriormente nombrados, pensaba en Ginny y su sorpendente formade hacerla sentir mejor con cada palabra... y como no pensar en Harry, su amigo, su hermano, aquel que no intento contactarla luego del incidente, no porque no le quisiera hablar, sino porque sabia que ella le buscaría cuando estuviese preparada. Había intercambiado muchas cartas con él, poniendo siempre como última frase _No le cuentes a Ronald_ ... y sabiendo siempre que el mantendría su silencio.

Por estúpido que pareciera, tambien extrañaba los amigos que habia hecho en los años que duro la compañía del rubio, Pansy le enseñó a sacar su forma mas coqueta, le enseñó que ser mujer no era solamente para pelear por los derechos femeninos, sino par autilizar su desventaja en la guerra, para seducir. Theo, le mostró que no había juego mas apasionante sobre la faz de la tierra que el ajedrez mágico. Blaise, era el as del licor, no en vano podia tomar tanto sin percibirlo en su cuerpo, todo era su culpa, pronto se convertiría en una alcohólica. Tantas noches con ellos y con Draco, todos a sabiendasde que nada de lo que ocurría alli era oficial, todos hablando, discutiendo, juagando, riendo, sin tener en cuenta que ella era un rival, era del otro bando... Los extrañaba, nunca mas les volvió a hablar. Ellos si lo intentaron, pero sabía que si les respondia una de las cartas, a si fuese con remitente desconocido, con dirección falsa, Draco la encontraría; y aquello era lo que mas deseaba, pero no se lo podía permitir.

Ya había pasado año y medio, sabía por buenas fuentes que Ron no la había superado, y que las empresas Malfoy crecian minuto aminuto con la leyenda de un dueño ermitaño que hacía año y mnedio no tenia vida social, y se internaba horas y horas en su trabajo. Ninguno de los tes lo superó, ellos no la habían superado, ella no había querido superarlos. No a los dos, sino a la hermosura de sus labios, a la tez fina de su piel, a sus comentarios ingenios en cada discusión, a sus besos, a sus caricias posesivas, su ingenio... lo amaba y lo admiraba por encima de todas las cosas, él le había enseñado a no rendirse, a no dejar que la vida le pasara por delante, él le había enseñado a pasarle por delante a la vida. A mostrarle al mundo que con solo una persona de compañía se podia lograr el momento mas perfecto en el universo. Si no hubiese sido porque ella no había querido hacer publico nada con él desde que estaban en Hogwarts, ella no se hubiese metido con Ron para tapar su relación con el blondo, ni se hubiese involucrado tanto con este último, que al final ya no sabia a quiñen amaba, y al final todos perdieron y al final, la peurta se abrió.

La puerta de su mansión que solo era abierta por ella, porque no le gustaba llevar nadie a su vivienda, porque los elfos (cierto rubio le había cambiado el pensamiento) se aparecían dentro, y allí vio, de pie, con cara de consternación al mas bello de los Malfoy diciendo:

-Condenada, por ti casi muero. No es fácil encontrarte, no con tantos hechizos protectores. Eres como la princesa de los cuentos muggles, rodeada de escamas fuera de su castillo, pero con tu hermosura dentro. - río socarronamente- Alguna falla debías de tener, no eres tan perfecta después de todo amor... Sabía que no protegias la torre, lo supe desde el principio y hasta ahora tuve el valor de comprobalro.

Despues de tantas noches en solitario Granger no fue capaz de entander rapidamente que estaba pasando, no era normal que personas habitaran su casa, teniendo en cuenta que ella no se calificaba como una persona. Su cerebro iba lento, y no lograba entender que lo que mas había ansiado durante tanto tiempo se estaba materializando en sus narices.-Malfoy qué haces aquí?-preguntó .

-No te hagas la tonta Hermione, y no oses llamarme por mi apellido, no despues de tanto que vivimos, no después del daño que me hiciste - le contesto fieramente el rubio- Siempre has sabido que no estaba protegida la torre, pero teniendo en cuenta la fecha, y que habías pedido el whiskey de fuego mas caro para la velada (porque reviso tus cuentas por si no lo sabías), creí que era la oportuniad perfecta para aparecer y hacerte ver que por mas ermitaña que quieras ser de mi nunca te podras esconder.

Ese día era 13 de noviembre, el día en que Draco y ella habían estado juntos por primera vez. Se sentía como una adolescente tonta que aun recordaba el momento de su primera relación, pero lo mas curioso es que no era solo ella, después de 6 años y él lo seguía recordando. No solo fue cuando ellos estuvieron jutos, fue cuando ella por primera vez estuvo con alguien.

-Vete- ordeno Hermione. Sabiendo ciegamente que eso nunca sucederia, no ahora que su inconsiente le recriminaba una y otra vez, que nunca habia querido proteger contra intrusos la torre donde alguna vez había hecho el amor con Draco Malfoy.

-No esta vez, ahora queiro que me escuches Hermione, quiero que entiendasque no me pudes alejamer mas de tuvida, que no puedes seguir cargando en tus espaldas el dolor del zanahorio ahora que el ya no esta mas solo- Draco habia medido sus palabras perfectamente, porque esta vez no volveria a casa con las manos vacias, esta vez le mostraría a Pansy, Blaise y Theodore que el miedo a verla no era mas grande que su valentia.

La noticia de que Ron estaba con alguien mas le cayo como un balde de agua fría a la morena, se le hacía incomprensible, cayó en cuenta que egocentricamente creyó eque la situación en la que se encontraba nunca acabaría, y que Ron siempre estaría en luto por su huida, que estúpida había sido. Aunque se dijera momento a momento que esperaba que terminase el dolor de Ronald, y que cuando este lo hiciese ella saldría de la oscuridad; nunca se había pensado si realmente quería que él la olvidara, sabía que quería que la perdonara pero no que la olvidara.

Draco noto la sombra que se mostro en el rostro de la castaña y mil agujas se enterraron en su corazón, decidió que no permitiría que la duda entrase en su cerebro. Se acercó a ella como tantas otras veces, y fue lo mas diferente e inesperado posible, esta vez... Mientras ella se encontraba en una niebla de estupor por la información, mientras se daba cuenta que en tantos días encerrada en si misna no había querido nada mas que var el rostro de un Ron en la siguiera necesitando y un Draco que la siguera amando. Draco actuó como todos los locos, como el amor, ahora Draco ejecutó lo que sabía que sería lo único que pararía el sufrimiento de su corazón, del sufrimiento de ella, porque Hermione era su corazón.

Ahora ella estaba desprotegida, con la varita a dos metros de distancia con el corazón en la mano y con el dolor de saber que ya no era lo mas especial en el universo para su casi marido. Draco la abrazo, la beso a la fuerza y recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, el que había amado tantas noches como esa, el que había inspeccionado por cada rincón, que había memoriazado cada detalle, y mientras sentía que ella despertaba a su deseo, justo cuando supo que si dejaba pasar un instante mas no lo lograría, y sería esclavo de su ser una vez mas, antes de conventirse en otra marioneta de Granger, Malfoy clavo la daga que llevaba en la mano derecha en la espalda de la morena.

Vio como el dolor se dibujo en sus ojos, separo sus labios de los de ella, la contemplo con todo el amor y devoción, cual creyente a su diosa. Y el rubio escuchó sus ultimas palabras: -Gracias- dijo Hermione Granger, por fin se estaba librando de ese mundo en el que solo tenía que luchar internamente con su incapacidad para manejar sus sentimientos y el horroroso don de daar a los que amaba.

-De nada, no lo hago por todos, lo hago por ti- Aunque sonase extraño así lo era, Malfoy no la había asesinado por pensar que así terminaria su suplicio interno, su amor dañino hacia ella, para él era claro que este jamas terminaría. Lo hizo porque no soportaba que tal belleza se siguiera consumiendo en un mar de tristeza y soledad, porque a sus pocos años ya tenía el corazón de una vieja, y porque llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándola, y esa persona que el veía cada día desde lo lejos, no era ella, no era su amante, no era su amor, era solo una hermosa muñeca que se autodestruia... y lo asesinaba lentamente. Además nadie merecía vivir si poder ser amado, y ella ya no quería que la amasen.

Despues de todo mentir sobre una estúpida nueva novia de Weasley no fue tan malo.


End file.
